Slayer
frame|Slayer – neueres Logoframe|Slayer – Adler Slayer aus Huntington Park nahe Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, sind die unangefochtenen Götter des Thrash Metal, sie sind seit ihrem Debüt von 1983 dabei. God Listens to Slayer ! 2013 ''gibt es Auflösungserscheinungen, ''Dave Lombardo wird gefeuert wegen Business-Differenzen und der seit 2012 pausierende Jeff Hanneman ist leider im Mai an Alkohol-Leber verstorben. Es verbleiben Bandboss Kerry King und der leicht ergraute Sänger Tom Araya. → Siehe auch Metallica, Exodus, Celtic Frost, Venom : → 'Slayer Wiki'' Sound anhören Zur Einstimmung ein wenig Musik: ;Video-Clips – ab 1990 *Seasons in the Abyss' – (min) - das erste Slayer-Video, zum 5. Album, 1990 *'I Hate You' – (min) - zum Hardcore-Cover-Album, 1996 - das ist mal super *'Bloodline' – (min) - zum 9. Album, 2001 *'World Painted Blood' – (min) - zum 11. Album - ein seltsames Papp-Video ;Klassiker aus den 1980ern *'South of Heaven' – (audio, min) - der Titeltrack zum 4. Album, 1988 *'Raining Blood' – (audio, min) - göttlich, vom 3. Album, 1986 *'Hell Awaits' – () - göttlich, der Titeltrack vom 2. Album, 1985 *'Show No Mercy' – (audio, min) - der Titeltrack zum 1. Album, 1983 Geschichte von Slayer Die ''Geschichte von Slayer beginnt bereits 1981 (wie bei Metallica !), und zieht sich über drei Jahrzehnte erfolgreich bis 2019. Die 1980er Die siebzehnjährigen Kerry King und Jeff Hanneman beschlossen 1981, Slayer zu gründen. Sie orientierten sich am Härtesten, was es gab im Metal und, insbesondere Jeff, im Hardcore. Das bedeutete Venom und D.R.I. (Verbal Assault hatten ihren ersten Auftritt erst im November 1983) thumb|250px|Slayer – älteres Logo Im November 1983 gingen sie ins Studio und veröffentlichten das Debütalbum Show No Mercy noch im Dezember. Dies war bis hierhin das härteste und schnellste Album aller Zeiten, Slayer schlugen im Underground bei den Schul-Kids weltweit voll ein, je nachdem wann man es mitbekommen hat. Ab dieser Zeit hatten sie Auftrittsverbot im Raum Los Angeles ? , weil die Fans regelmäßig die Konzertlocations verwüstet haben. Selber Schuld, wenn dort damals alles bestuhlt war. Das Album mußten die Musiker selber finanzieren, Brian Slagel und sein Metal Blade war voll geizig bzw. pleite. Im August 1984 wurde die legendäre Mini-LP Haunting the Chapel nachgeschoben, auf der ihre drei Tracks noch härter ausfallen. Damit waren sie unangefochten die härteste Band in 1984. (Exodus Debüt verzögerte sich nämlich bis 1985) 1985 wurde das zweite Hell Awaits aufgenommen und im September veröffentlicht. 1986 wurde der heute legendäre Produzent Rick Rubin auf Slayer aufmerksam und bot ihnen einen größeren Deal bei seiner auch erst 1984 gegründeten Plattenfirma Def Jam Recordings an. Das dritte Reign in Blood wurde im Oktober veröffentlicht und wurde das historisch bedeutendste Album von Slayer. Columbia Records? wollte das Album wegen Krassheit nicht vertreiben, so sprang Geffen Records ein, die das Album am 07. Oktober veröffentlichten. 1992 wurde es in den USA mit Gold ausgezeichnet (für 500.000 Stück). 1988 kam das vierte Album South of Heaven. Nachdem in punkto Geschwindigkeit die Grenzen ausgelotet wurden, kamen jetzt Tracks mit mehr Feeling, etwas langsamer und voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung, aber trotzdem knallharte Aggression. Die 1990er frame|Slayer um 1990 1990 kam das fünfte Album Seasons in the Abyss, welches das letzte klassische Slayer-Album ist. 1991 waren Slayer die Könige mit der Clash of the Titans-Tour in Europa und USA. Aus einigen Mitschnitten entstand das Live-Doppelalbum Decade of Aggression zum 10-jährigen Bandjubiläum. Im Mai 1992 wurde Dave Lombardo gefeuert, u.a. weil er nicht mehr gut genug sei. - Tatsächlich ? Wurde er nicht in Wirklichkeit von allen verehrt ? Für ihn kam Paul Bostaph ... seitdem auch nur noch halbgare unspektakuläre Studio-Alben ... Sehr cool war aber 1996 Undisputed Attitude ... Seit den 2000ern 2002 ging Paul Bostaph und Dave Lombardo kehrte zurück, auch nicht schlecht. frame|Slayer um 2010 2011 ... 2012 ... Im März? 2013 soll es auf große Australien-Tour gehen. Dave will mit Kerry über die Verträge reden, weil er meint, zuletzt kaum Geld bekommen zu haben. Daraufhin feuert Kerry Dave und die beiden anderen sagen öffentlich gar nichts dazu. Schwache Leistung. Paul Bostaph war von 1992 bis 2002 schon dabei und hat jetzt wieder Zeit. Jeff Hannemans Tod Am Donnerstag, den 02. Mai 2013 starb Jeff Hanneman in einem Krankenhaus in Kalifornien an Leberversagen ! thumb|300px|Jeff Hanneman (R.I.P. 2013) "Slayer is devastated to inform that their bandmate and brother, Jeff Hanneman, passed away at about 11AM this morning near his Southern California home. Hanneman was in an area hospital when he suffered liver failure. He is survived by his wife Kathy, his sister Kathy and his brothers Michael and Larry, and will be sorely missed. Our Brother Jeff Hanneman, May He Rest In Peace (1964 - 2013)" *Süddeutsche Zeitung – *Frankfurter Allgemeine – *Zeit online – *Die Welt – Am 02. Mai 2013 stribt Jeff Hanneman nach zwei Jahren krank geschrieben an Leberversagen. Oh Mann, wieso gehst Du nicht zum Arzt, angeblich hat er die ReHa nach seinen Arm-Operationen verweigert und lieber vor sich hin getrunken. Jeff Heineman. Gary Holt bleibt weiter dabei und ist jetzt inoffiziell das vierte Slayer-Mitglied. Die große Frage ist, kann er wirklich Slayer-Songs schreiben, so wie glücklicherweise ... bei Voivod Piggy in der Hinsicht super ersetzen kann. Die Firma Slayer veröffentlicht nach zwei Jahren Marketing im Herbst 2015 ein weiteres farbloses Album Repentless. Im Sommer 2018 sind sie diesmal nicht auf Festivaltour in Europa, sondern spielen eine große US-Tour. Die Alben von Slayer Slayer haben zwischen 1983 und 2015 zwölf volle Studioalben gemacht, am wichtigsten sind die ersten fünf Alben bis 1990. *1983 – Show No Mercy – 1. Album - die nächste musikalische Revolution, kurz nach der Kill 'Em All von Metallica *1985 – Hell Awaits – 2. Album - sehr stark, schnell und düster *1986 – Reign in Blood – 3. Album - absolut legendär *1988 – South of Heaven – 4. Album - mit starken Melodien und vielen Klassikern *1990 – Seasons in the Abyss – 5. Album - das letzte klassische Slayer-Album *1994 – Divine Intervention – 6. Album - (in Deutschland indiziert) - ab hier ist Paul Bostaph dabei *1996 – Undisputed Attitude – 7. Album - das Hardcore-Cover-Album - spitze ! *1998 – Diabolus in Musica – 8. Album - *2001 – God Hates Us All – 9. Album - *2006 – Christ Illusion – 10. Album - ab hier kam Dave Lombardo zurück *2009 – World Painted Blood – 11. Album - das letzte Album, vor Jeffs Tod. Ab hier ist wohl nur noch Post-Slayer ''möglich. *2015 – 'Repentless' – 12. Album - Post-Slayer no. I 1. Album – ''Show No Mercy thumb|250px|Slayer – Show No Mercy Das legendäre Debütalbum Show No Mercy wurde im November 1983 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember heraus. Zuvor hatten sie nur den Track Aggressive Perfector auf dem Metal Massacre III-Sampler (1983) veröffentlicht, der auch auf der europäischen Ausgabe des Albums drauf ist. *Black Thrash Metal – 11 Tracks, 38:40 min – 03. Dezember 1983 bei Metal Blade Records Weitere Highlights der Show No Mercy sind Evil Has No Boundaries, The Antichrist, Tormentor und der Titeltrack Show No Mercy. Im Juni 1984 wurde die Mini-LP Haunting the Chapel mit drei noch härteren und schnelleren Tracks nachgeschoben. Chemical Warfare war für Slayer wie Warhead für Venom und später My Antonment? für Sodom, der bisher härteste und beeindruckendste veröffentlichte Track ihrer Geschichte. 2. Album – Hell Awaits Das zweite Slayer-Album Hell Awaits war eine Steigerung in Punkto Härte und Geschwindigkeit gegenüber dem ersten Album. Es wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im September 1985 heraus. *Black Thrash Metal – 7 Tracks, 37:04 min – 16. September 1985 bei Metal Blade Records Highlights der Hell Awaits sind der Titeltrack Hell Awaits, Kill Again und Praise of Death. 3. Album – Reign in Blood thumb|200px|3. Album – Reign in Blood Das dritte Slayer-Album (will make it or break it) Reign in Blood ist voll gelungen. Zunächst wechselte man zu einer wesentlich besseren Plattenfirma, zu Rick Rubins Def Jam. Es wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1986 heraus. Das Album ist auch für die Band überraschend kurz geworden, man hatte 10 Tracks und hat diese einfach äußerst schnell gespielt, so dass es nur 29:03 min erreicht. *Black Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 29:03 min – 07. Oktober 1986 bei Def Jam Recordings Legendäre Klassiker auf Reign in Blood sind Angel of Death, Jesus Saves, Criminally Insane und Raining Blood. 4. Album – South of Heaven Das vierte Slayer-Album South of Heaven wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Juli 1988 heraus. Es war überraschend langsamer, mit eingängigen quälenden Melodien, sowohl bei Toms Gesang als auch bei den Riffs. *Black Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 36:53 min – 05. Juli 1988 bei Def Jam Records Highlights der South of Heaven sind der Titeltrack, ... 5. Album – Seasons in the Abyss Das fünfte Slayer-Album Seasons in the Abyss war die Fortführung der South of Heaven. Es wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1990 heraus. Es gibt wieder sich einbrennende Melodien, aber auch einige schnellere Stücke. *Black Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 42:29 min – 09. Oktober 1990 bei Def American Records Highlights der Seasons in the Abyss sind ... und Dead Skin Mask. Leute bei Slayer Die Urbesetzung von Slayer war auch 2011 noch zusammen, nur der Schlaugzeugerposten war von 1992 – 2001 zwischendurch von Paul Bostaph besetzt. Die klassische Besetzung Tom Araya – Gesang, Bass – geb. 1961 in Vina del Mar, Chile. Kerry King – Gitarre – geb. 1964 in Los Angeles. Jeff Hanneman – Gitarre – geb. 1964 in Oakland, RIP 2013 in ... Dave Lombardo – Schlagzeug von 1983 – 1992, 2001 – 2013 – geb. 1965 in Havanna, Kuba. Ersatzleute Sie begannen als Aushilfen, als es Probleme mit Dave und Jeff gab. Heute gelten sie zwar Bandmitglieder, aber das ist nur ein Business-Vereinbarung. Sie bleiben die Aushilfen. Paul Bostaph – kam von Forbidden – Schlagzeug von 1992 – 2001, seit 2013 – geb. 1964 in San Francisco. Gary Holt – kam von Exodus – Gitarre seit 2011 – geb. 1964 in Richmond. Weblinks *Homepage – Slayers offizielle Website *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *International Day of Slayer – (englisch) - seit 2006 ist der 6. Juni (0'6'.0'6'.0'6') jedes Jahr der International Day of Slayer. en:Slayer Kategorie:Thrash